


Hair

by katiebuttercup



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/F, pre femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The importance of hair in the relationship between America and England</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

Disclaimer: characters don't belong to me

 

Amelia runs her hand through her short blonde hair watching it settle around her face and shoulders a cloud of honey blonde framing her face in the mirror. 

 

After almost three hundred years she's not entirely comfortable with it, oh she likes it well enough and it definitely suits her but she can't quite stop the phantom weight that settles on her back or the quick flash of surprise when she feels the bare skin of her neck rather than a curtain of hair.

She's not sorry.

She cut it off for a reason.

To make a statement and she meant it then just as she does now. 

It's just sometimes she remembers England's face when she had finally cut her hair, her guardians face had fallen so sharply that it felt like a punch. 

Apart from some heated conversations England had dealt with her with cool dispassion, as if Amelia were a child throwing a tantrum but she couldn't hide her devastation when she had seen America's hair. 

It was then England started taking her seriously, and America was no longer a rebellious but loved colony but the enemy of the British empire.

America had never felt worse pain, not even later when she was at war with herself.

The first cut was always the deepest. 

She watches England gather her hair to the side and hold it in her fist as she talks, England loves touching her hair it's a safety blanket and a good barometer to figuring out how the nation is feeling. Amelia has watched her express anger, sadness, contempt and flirtatiousness all through tiny changes to her hair and how she interacts with it. 

It is England's defining feature even more so then the elfin, features or the deep green of her eyes. 

Throughout the years America has attempted to imagine England without her hair but has failed. 

She doesn't want to. 

Francis had always called it her one beauty, the thing that even he covets. And Amelia knows how he feels. 

She will always miss the comforting length of hair on her neck but like England her own hair is a statement of her independence hard earned and vital, and besides, hair grows.


End file.
